Peter Lorre
| birth_place = Rózsahegy, Austria-Hungary (now Ružomberok, Slovakia) | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | resting_place = Hollywood Forever Cemetery | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1929–1964 | spouse = | children = 1 }} Peter Lorre (born László Löwenstein; 26 June 1904 – 23 March 1964) was a Hungarian-born American character actor of Jewish descent. Lorre began his stage career in Vienna before moving to Germany where he worked first on the stage, then in film in Berlin in the late 1920s and early 1930s. Lorre caused an international sensation in the German film M (1931), directed by Fritz Lang, in which he portrayed a serial killer who preys on little girls. Lorre left Germany when Adolf Hitler came to power. His first English-language film was Alfred Hitchcock's The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934) made in Great Britain. Eventually settling in Hollywood, he later became a featured player in many Hollywood crime and mystery films. In his initial American films, Mad Love and Crime and Punishment (both 1935), he continued to play murderers, but he was then cast playing Mr. Moto, the Japanese detective, in a B-picture series. From 1941 to 1946, he mainly worked for Warner Bros. His first film at Warner was The Maltese Falcon (1941), the first of many films in which he appeared alongside actors Humphrey Bogart and Sydney Greenstreet. This was followed by Casablanca (1942), the second of the nine films in which Lorre and Greenstreet appeared together. Lorre's other films include Frank Capra's Arsenic and Old Lace (1944) and Disney's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954). Frequently typecast as a sinister foreigner, his later career was erratic. Lorre was the first actor to play a James Bond villain as Le Chiffre in a TV version of Casino Royale (1954). Some of his last roles were in horror films directed by Roger Corman. Early life Lorre was born László Löwenstein ( ) on 26 June 1904, the first child of Alajos Löwenstein and his wife Elvira Freischberger, in the Hungarian town of Rózsahegy in Liptó County (German: Rosenberg; Slovak: Ružomberok, now in Slovakia). His parents, who were Jewish, had only recently moved thereFriedemann Beyer states in his biography of Lorre that Lorre's family were outsiders in Rózsahegy as they had arrived there very recently. They were German-speaking Jews in a majority Slovak town. Friedemann Beyer: Peter Lorre. Seine Filme – sein Leben, München 1988, p. 8 ("Sie waren Juden, und sie sprachen deutsch in einer Gegend, in der überwiegend Slowaken lebten.") following his father's appointment as chief bookkeeper at a local textile mill. Alajos also served as a lieutenant in the Austrian Army Reserve, which meant that he was often away on military maneuvers. László's mother died when he was only four years old, leaving Alajos with three very young sons, the youngest several months old. He soon married his wife's best friend Melanie Klein, with whom he had two more children. However, Lorre and his stepmother never got along, and this colored his childhood memories. At the outbreak of the Second Balkan War in 1913, anticipating that this would lead to a larger conflict and that he would be called up, Alajos moved the family to Vienna. He served on the Eastern Front during the winter of 1914–1915, before being put in charge of a prison camp due to heart trouble. Acting career In Europe (1922–1934) Lorre began acting on stage in Vienna aged 17, where he worked with Viennese Art Nouveau artist and puppeteer Richard Teschner. He then moved to the German city of Breslau, and later to Zürich. In the late 1920s, the actor"Per Lorre FAQ", Stephen D. Youngkin's Peter Lorre website moved to Berlin, where he worked with German playwright Bertolt Brecht, including a role in Brecht's Mann ist Mann and as Dr. Nakamura in the musical Happy End. The actor became much better known after director Fritz Lang cast him as child killer Hans Beckert in M (1931), a film reputedly derived from the Peter Kürten case.Sharon Packer [https://books.google.com/books?id=CX4goUP_yh0C&pg=PA88 Movies and the Modern Psyche], Westport, CN: Praeger, 2007, p. 88 Lang said that he had Lorre in mind while working on the script and did not give him a screen test because he was already convinced that Lorre was perfect for the part.Barry Keith Grant (ed.) [https://books.google.com/books?id=xxX-epJIzo0C&pg=PA78 Fritz Lang: Interviews], University Press of Mississippi, 2003, p. 78 The director said that the actor gave his best performance in M'' and that it was among the most distinguished in film history. Sharon Packer observed that Lorre played the "loner, and schizotypal murderer" with "raspy voice, bulging eyes, and emotive acting (a holdover from the silent screen) which always make him memorable." In 1932, Lorre appeared alongside Hans Albers in the science fiction film ''F.P.1 antwortet nicht about an artificial island in the mid-Atlantic. When the Nazis came to power in Germany in 1933, Lorre took refuge first in Paris and then London, where he was noticed by Ivor Montagu, associate producer for The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934), who reminded the film's director, Alfred Hitchcock, about Lorre's performance in M''. They first considered him to play the assassin in the film, but wanted to use him in a larger role despite his limited command of English at the time, which Lorre overcame by learning much of his part phonetically. Michael Newton wrote in an article for ''The Guardian in September 2014 of his scenes with Leslie Banks in the film: "Lorre cannot help but steal each scene; he's a physically present actor, often, you feel, surrounded as he is by the pallid English, the only one in the room with a body."Michael Newton "Peter Lorre: master of the macabre", The Guardian, 12 September 2014 After his first two American films, Lorre returned to England to feature in Hitchcock's Secret Agent (1936).Philip French "Peter Lorre: a great screen actor remembered", The Observer, 31 August 2014. Lorre and his first wife, actress Celia Lovsky, boarded a Cunard liner in Southampton on 18 July 1934 to sail for New York a day after shooting had been completed on The Man Who Knew Too Much, having gained visitor's visas to the United States. First years in Hollywood (1935–1940) Lorre settled in Hollywood and was soon under contract to Columbia Pictures, which had difficulty finding parts suitable for him. After some months employed effectively for research, Lorre decided that Crime and Punishment, the 1866 Russian novel by Fyodor Dostoyevsky, would be a suitable project with himself in the central role. Columbia's head Harry Cohn agreed to make the film adaptation on the condition that he could lend Lorre to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, possibly as a means of recouping the cost of Lorre not appearing in any of his films.Sarah Thomas [https://books.google.com/books?id=2zQuleUmBXQC&pg=PA56 Peter Lorre, Face Maker: Stardom and Performance Between Hollywood and Europe], Berghahn Books, 2012, p. 56 For MGM's Mad Love (1935), set in Paris and directed by Karl Freund, Lorre's head was shaved for the role of Dr. Gogol, a demented surgeon. In the film, Gogol replaces the wrecked hands of a concert pianist with those of an executed knife throwing murderer. An actress who works at the nearby Grand Guignol theater, who happens to be the pianist's wife, is the subject of Gogol's unwelcome infatuation.Bartłomiej Paszylk [https://books.google.com/books?id=SWCx_jpxkdwC&pg=PA34 The Pleasure and Pain of Cult Horror Films: An Historical Survey], Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 2009, pp. 34–36 "Lorre triumphs superbly in a characterization that is sheer horror", The Hollywood Reporter commented. "There is perhaps no one who can be so repulsive and so utterly wicked. No one who can smile so disarmingly and still sneer. His face is his fortune".Gregory William Mank [https://books.google.com/books?id=Zyyf9E7OAlkC&pg=PA147 Hollywood Cauldron: Thirteen Horror Films from the Genre's Golden Age], Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 1994 2001, p. 147 Lorre followed Mad Love with the lead role in Crime and Punishment (also 1935) directed by Josef von Sternberg. "Although Peter Lorre is occasionally able to give the film a frightening pathological significance," wrote Andre Sennwald in The New York Times on the film's release, "this is scarcely Dostoievsky's sic drama of a tortured brain drifting into madness with a terrible secret."John Baxter [https://books.google.com/books?id=nuSpdN_zj5YC&pg=PA197 Von Sternberg], Lexington: University of Kentucky Press, 2010, p. 197 Columbia offered him a 5 year contract at $1,000 a week, but he declined.David Shipman The Great Movie Stars: 2, The International Years, London: Macdonald, 1989, pp. 336–38 Returning from England after appearing in a second Hitchcock picture (Secret Agent, 1936), he was offered and accepted a 3-year contract with 20th Century Fox. Starring in a series of Mr. Moto movies, Lorre played John P. Marquand's character, a Japanese detective and spy. Initially positive about the films, he soon grew frustrated with them. "The role is childish," he said, and eventually tended to angrily dismiss the films entirely. He twisted his shoulder during a stunt in Mr. Moto Takes a Vacation (1939), the penultimate entry of the series. In 1939, he attended a lunch at the request of some visiting Japanese officials; Lorre wore a badge that read "Boycott Japanese goods."Leonard Lyons. "The New Yorker". The Washington Post (1923–1954) D.C 1 July 1939, p. 6 Late in 1938, Universal wanted to borrow Lorre from Fox for the role ultimately performed by Basil Rathbone in Son of Frankenstein (1939). Lorre declined the role because he thought his menacing roles were now behind him, although he was ill at this time. He had tested successfully in 1937 for the role of Quasimodo in an aborted MGM version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, according to a Fox publicist one of two roles Lorre much wanted to play (the other was Napoleon). By now, frustrated by broken promises from Fox, Lorre had managed to end his contract. After a brief period as a freelance, he signed for two pictures at RKO in May 1940. In the first of these, Lorre appeared as the anonymous lead in the B-picture Stranger on the Third Floor (1940), reputedly the first film noir.Alain Silver and Elizabeth Ward Film Noir: An Encyclopedic Reference to the American Style, New York & WoodstocK: Overlook Press, 1992, p. 269 The second RKO film was You'll Find Out (also 1940), a musical comedy mystery in which he co-starred with horror actors Bela Lugosi and Boris Karloff, as well as band leader Kay Kyser. and Lorre in The Maltese Falcon (1941), the first of their nine films together]] Mainly at Warner Bros. (1941–1946) In 1941, Lorre became a naturalized citizen of the United States.Jennifer Fay [https://books.google.com/books?id=jzNtC1VK-48C&pg=PA65 Theaters of Occupation: Hollywood and the Reeducation of Postwar Germany], Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 2008, p. 65 Director John Huston effectively ended a period of decline for the actor and saved him from more B-pictures by casting him in The Maltese Falcon.Sarah Thomas [https://books.google.com/books?id=2zQuleUmBXQC&pg=PA90 Peter Lorre, Face Maker: Stardom and Performance Between Hollywood and Europe], Berghahn Books, 2012, p. 90Youngkin (2005), p. 178 Although Warner Bros. were lukewarm about Lorre at first, Huston was keen for him to play Joel Cairo. Huston observed that Lorre "had that clear combination of braininess and real innocence, and sophistication... He's always doing two things at the same time, thinking one thing and saying something else." Lorre himself reminisced fondly in 1962 about the "stock company" he now found himself working with: Humphrey Bogart, Sydney Greenstreet and Claude Rains. In his view, the four of them had the rare ability to "switch an audience from laughter to seriousness."Youngkin (2005), p. 162 Lorre was contracted to Warner on a picture-by-picture basis until 1943 when he signed a five year contract, renewable each year, which lasted until 1946. The year after Maltese Falcon, he portrayed the character Ugarte in Casablanca (1942). While Ugarte is a small part, it is he who provides Rick with the "Letters of Transit", a key plot device. Lorre made nine movies with Sydney Greenstreet counting The Maltese Falcon and Casablanca, a team which came to be called "Little Pete-Big Syd", although they did not always have much screen time in joint scenes.Wesley Alan Britton [https://books.google.com/books?id=2YzSFuZeZZkC&pg=PA46&lpg=PA46 Onscreen and Undercover: The Ultimate Book of Movie Espionage], Westport, CT: Praeger, 2006, p. 46 Most of these motion pictures were variations on Casablanca, including Background to Danger (1943, with George Raft); Passage to Marseille (1944), reuniting them with Humphrey Bogart and Claude Rains; The Mask of Dimitrios (1944); The Conspirators (1944, with Hedy Lamarr and Paul Henreid); Hollywood Canteen (1944); Three Strangers (1946), a suspense film about three people who are joint partners on a winning lottery ticket, with third-billed Lorre cast against type by director Jean Negulesco as the romantic lead, also co-starring Geraldine Fitzgerald; and Greenstreet and Lorre's final film together, suspense thriller The Verdict (1946), director Don Siegel's first movie, with Greenstreet and Lorre finally billed first and second, respectively. , Mary Astor, Barton MacLane, Lorre, and Ward Bond in The Maltese Falcon]] Lorre returned to comedy with the role of Dr. Einstein in Frank Capra's version of Arsenic and Old Lace (released in 1944), and starring Cary Grant and Raymond Massey. Writing in 1944, film critic Manny Farber described what he called Lorre's "double-take job", a characteristic dramatic flourish "where the actor's face changes rapidly from laughter, love or a security that he doesn't really feel to a face more sincerely menacing, fearful or deadpan."Farber, Manny, The New Republic, July 10, 1944 Lorre's last film for Warner was The Beast with Five Fingers (1946), a horror film in which he played a crazed astrologer who falls in love with a character played by Andrea King. Daniel Bubbeo, in The Women of Warner Brothers, thought Lorre's "wildly over-the top performance" had "elevated the movie from minor horror to first-rate camp."Daniel Bubbeo Women of Warner Brothers: The Lives and Careers of 15 Leading Ladies'', Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 2002, p. 124 Lorre said his continuing friendship with Bertolt Brecht, in exile in California since 1941, had led studio head Jack L. Warner to 'graylist' him, and his contract with Warner Bros. was terminated on May 13, 1946. Warner would be a "friendly" witness at his appearance before the House Un-American Activities Committee in May 1947.Youngkin (2005), p. 244 Lorre himself was sympathetic to the short-lived Committee for the First Amendment, set up by John Huston and others, and added his name to advertisements in the trade press in support of the Committee.Youngkin (2005), pp. 298–99 Post war (1947–1964) , 1950]] After World War II and the end of his Warner contract, Lorre's acting career in Hollywood experienced a downturn,Anne Billson "Peter Lorre: one of cinema's most deliciously sinister presences", ''The Sunday Telegraph, 23 March 2014 whereupon he concentrated on radio and stage work. In 1949 he filed for bankruptcy.Youngkin (2005), p. 309 In the autumn of 1950, he traveled to Germany to make the film noir Der Verlorene (The Lost One, 1951) which Lorre co-wrote, directed and starred in. According to Gerd Gemünden in Continental Strangers: German Exile Cinema, 1933–1951, with the exception of Josef von Báky's Der Ruf (The Last Illusion, 1949), it is the only film by an emigrant from Germany which uses a return to the country "addressing questions of guilt and responsibility; of accountability and justice." While it gained some critical approval, audiences avoided it and it did badly at the box office.Gerd Gemünden [https://books.google.com/books?id=2NGrAgAAQBAJ&pg=PA161 Continental Strangers: German Exile Cinema, 1933–1951], New York: Coluimbia University Press, 2014, pp. 161–62 In February 1952, Lorre returned to the United States, where he resumed appearances as a character actor in television and feature films, often parodying his "creepy" image. He was the first actor to play a James Bond villain when he portrayed Le Chiffre in a 1954 television adaptation of Ian Fleming's novel Casino Royale, opposite Barry Nelson as an American James Bond referred to as "Jimmy Bond". Lorre starred alongside Kirk Douglas and James Mason in 20,000 Leagues under the Sea (1954) around this time. Lorre appeared in NBC's espionage drama Five Fingers (1959), starring David Hedison, in the episode "Thin Ice", and, in 1960, in Rawhide as Victor Laurier in "The Incident of the Slavemaster" and in Wagon Train as Alexander Portlass in "The Alexander Portlass Story". Lorre appeared in two episodes of Alfred Hitchcock Presents broadcast in 1957 and 1960, the latter a version of the Roald Dahl short story "Man from the South" starring Steve McQueen. He had a supporting role in the film Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1961). In Lorre's last years, he worked with Roger Corman on several low-budget films, including two of the director's Edgar Allan Poe cycle: Tales of Terror (1962) with Vincent Price and Basil Rathbone; and The Raven (1963), again with Price, as well as Boris Karloff and Jack Nicholson. Marriages and family Lorre was married three times: Celia Lovsky (1934 – 13 March 1945, divorced); Kaaren Verne (25 May 1945–1950, divorced) and Anne Marie Brenning (21 July 1953 – 23 March 1964, his death). In 1953 Brenning bore his only child, Catharine. His daughter later made headlines after serial killer Kenneth Bianchi confessed to police investigators that he and his cousin and fellow "Hillside Strangler" Angelo Buono, posing as undercover police officers, had stopped her in 1977 with the intent of abduction and murder, but let her go on learning that she was the daughter of Peter Lorre. It was only after Bianchi was arrested that Catharine realized whom she had met.Schwarz, Ted. The Hillside Strangler, p. 212. Quill Driver Books. 2004. Catharine died of complications from diabetes, on May 7, 1985, aged 32. Failing health and death Lorre had suffered for years from chronic gallbladder troubles, for which doctors had prescribed morphine. Lorre became trapped between the constant pain and addiction to morphine to ease the problem. It was during the period of the Mr. Moto films that Lorre struggled with and overcame his addiction."Peter Lorre" on Classic Images past issues, 1998 Having quickly gained 100 lb (45 kg) and not fully recovering from his addiction to morphine, Lorre suffered personal and career disappointments in his later life. He died in Los Angeles on 23 March 1964 from a stroke. His body was cremated and his ashes were interred at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery in Hollywood. Vincent Price read the eulogy at his funeral. Legacy and honours Lorre was inducted into the Grand Order of Water Rats, the world's oldest theatrical fraternity, in 1942.Younkin (2005), p. 312. "The Grand Order of Water Rats ... inducted Lorre into the oldest theatrical fraternity in the world the following day. Having developed a close friendship with the actor (Lockwood), and feeling that he would fit the requirements (two years' experience as a professional entertainer; no objections from any other Rat; fund-raising activities for charity), Lockwood proposed Lorre for membership in the elite charitable organization." Lorre was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6619 Hollywood Boulevard in February 1960. Actor Eugene Weingand, who was unrelated to Lorre, attempted in 1963 to trade on his slight resemblance to the actor by changing his name to "Peter Lorie", but his petition was rejected by the courts. After Lorre's death, however, he referred to himself as Lorre's son.Younkin (2005), p. 443. "After the actor's death, however, he began passing himself off as Lorre's son, repeatedly contradicting his earlier testimony." Filmography * The Missing Wife (1929) as Patient of a Dentist (uncredited) * Der weiße Teufel (a.k.a. The White Devil, 1930) * M (1931) as Hans Beckert * Bomben auf Monte Carlo (a.k.a. Monte Carlo Madness, 1931) as Pawlitschek * Die Koffer des Herrn O.F. (a.k.a. The Trunks of Mr. O.F., 1931) as Redakteur Stix * Fünf von der Jazzband (a.k.a. Five from the Jazz Band, 1932) as Car thief * Schuß im Morgengrauen (a.k.a. A Shot at Dawn, 1932) as Klotz * The White Demon (a.k.a. Dope, 1932) as Hunchback * Narcotics (1932) as Le bossu * F.P.1 antwortet nicht (1932) as Bildreporter Johnny * What Women Dream (1933) as Otto Fuesslli * The Oil Sharks (1933) as Henry Pless * Invisible Opponent (1933) as Henry Pless * Du haut en bas (1933) as Beggar * The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934) as Abbott * Mad Love (1935) as Dr. Gogol * Crime and Punishment (1935) as Roderick Raskolnikov * Secret Agent (1936) as The General * Crack-Up (1936) as Colonel Gimpy * Nancy Steele Is Missing! (1937) as Prof. Sturm * Think Fast, Mr. Moto (1937) as Mr. Kentaro Moto * Lancer Spy (1937) as Maj. Sigfried Gruning * Thank You, Mr. Moto (1937) as Mr. Kentaro Moto * Mr. Moto's Gamble (1938) as Mr.Kentaro Moto * Mr. Moto Takes a Chance (1938) as Mr. Kentaro Moto * I'll Give a Million (1938) as Louis 'The Dope' Monteau * Mysterious Mr. Moto (1938) as Mr. Kentaro Moto * Mr. Moto's Last Warning (1939) as Mr. Kentaro Moto * Mr. Moto in Danger Island (1939) as Mr. Kentaro Moto * Mr. Moto Takes a Vacation (1939) as Mr. Kentaro Moto * Strange Cargo (1940) as M'sieu Pig * I Was an Adventuress (1940) as Polo * Island of Doomed Men (1940) as Stephen Danel * Stranger on the Third Floor (1940) as The Stranger * You'll Find Out (1940) as Fenninger * The Face Behind the Mask (1941) as Jamos 'Johnny' Szabo * Mr. District Attorney (1941) as Paul Hyde * They Met in Bombay (1941) as Captain Chang * The Maltese Falcon (1941) as Joel Cairo * All Through the Night (1942) as Pepi * Invisible Agent (1942) as Baron Ikito * The Boogie Man Will Get You (1942) as Dr. Arthur Lorencz * Casablanca (1942) as Signor Ugarte * The Constant Nymph (1943) as Fritz Bercovy * Background to Danger (1943) as Nikolai Zaleshoff * The Cross of Lorraine (1943) as Sergeant Berger * Passage to Marseille (1944) as Marius * The Mask of Dimitrios (1944) as Cornelius Leyden * Arsenic and Old Lace (1944) as Dr. Einstein * The Conspirators (1944) as Jan Bernazsky * Hollywood Canteen (1944) as Peter Lorre * Hotel Berlin (1945) as Johannes Koenig * Confidential Agent (1945) as Contreras * Three Strangers (1946) as Johnny West * Black Angel (1946) as Marko * The Chase (1946) as Gino * The Verdict (1946) as Victor Emmric * The Beast with Five Fingers (1946) as Hilary Cummins * My Favorite Brunette (1947) as Kismet * Casbah (1948) as Slimane * Rope of Sand (1949) as Toady * Quicksand (1950) as Nick * Double Confession (1950) as Paynter * The Lost One (Der Verlorene, also wrote and directed, 1951) as Dr. Karl Rohte, a.k.a. Dr. Karl Neumeister * Beat the Devil (1953) as Julius O'Hara * Casino Royale (a 1954 episode of the television series Climax!) as Le Chiffre * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) as Conseil * Meet Me in Las Vegas (1956) as Peter Lorre (uncredited) * Congo Crossing (1956) as Colonel John Miguel Orlando Arragas * Around the World in Eighty Days (1956) as Japanese Steward on the S.S. Carnatic * The Buster Keaton Story (1957) as Kurt Bergner * Collector's Item: The Left Fist of David (1957) as Mr. Munsey * Silk Stockings (1957) as Brankov * The Story of Mankind (1957) as Nero * The Sad Sack (1957) as Abdul * Hell Ship Mutiny (1957) as Commissioner Lamoret * The Big Circus (1959) as Skeeter * Scent of Mystery (1960) as Smiley * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1961) as Comm. Lucius Emery * Tales of Terror (1962) as Montresor (segment "The Black Cat") * Five Weeks in a Balloon (1962) as Ahmed * The Raven (1963) as Dr. Adolphus Bedlo * The Comedy of Terrors (1964) as Felix Grille * Muscle Beach Party (1964) as Mr. Strangdour * The Patsy (1964) as Morgan Heywood (final film role, posthumous release) References Bibliography * * * External links * * * * The Peter Lorre Companion * Photographs of Peter Lorre Category:1904 births Category:1964 deaths Category:20th-century American actors Category:20th-century Hungarian actors Category:American film actors Category:American radio actors Category:American people of Hungarian-Jewish descent Category:Austro-Hungarian emigrants to the United States Category:Austro-Hungarian Jews Category:German-language film directors Category:Grand Order of Water Rats members Category:Hungarian Jews Category:Hungarian emigrants to the United States Category:Hungarian film actors Category:Jewish American actors Category:People from Ružomberok Category:Warner Bros. contract players Category:Burials at Hollywood Forever Cemetery Category:People with acquired American citizenship Category:Jews who emigrated to escape Nazism Category:Deaths from cerebrovascular disease